


Snow Virgin

by White Aster (white_aster)



Series: Field Maneuvers (FF7/FMA crossover) [6]
Category: Final Fantasy VII, Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 03:16:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/white_aster/pseuds/White%20Aster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kimberly makes the mistake of letting on that he's never seen snow before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Virgin

It was Greed, fresh up from getting another beer, that first noticed.  
"Hey, it's snowing!"

"Snowing? Already?" Martel leapt up, abandoning her cards on the  
table. Kimberly snuck a peek at them, and Elric glared at him,  
kicking him under the table.

"Ow. Bitch."

"Fuck you." Elric took his cards with him when he went to the window.

Kimberly rolled his eyes. "Promises, promises." He reached for his beer.

"Snow not your thing?" Dorochet asked.

"Don't know." Kimberly shrugged.

Dorochet's bottle stopped halfway to his mouth. "What do you mean?"

"Never had snow where I grew up."

Dorochet stared at him. "You've never seen snow."

Kimberly waved a hand at him, shooting a glance over at the window.  
"Ssshh. Don't say that so loud around this crowd."

Dorochet swallowed, setting his bottle down with a doleful shake of  
his head. "Of course. Wouldn't dream of it. What d'ya think about  
that, Law? Never seen snow."

Law grunted, shifting a card in his hand slowly. "Unnatural."

Dorochet nodded, slapping the table. "Exactly. Exactly." He stood,  
pushing away from the table a bit unsteadily, heading over to where  
the others were crowded around the window still.

Kimberly watched him go, then shot Law a wary glance.

Law ignored him, sipping at his whiskey.

Kimberly relaxed when the others returned to the table and didn't say  
anything. Martel threw her cards in the center, sticking her tongue  
out at Kimberly. He grinned back. "Didn't your mother ever tell you  
that that's not nice unless you plan to use it?"

"You wish, asshole."

"No one ever accused us of being _nice_," Greed said, flapping a  
hand for Kimberly's cards. Kimberly made a face and threw them in.

Elric looked smug as Greed dealt a new hand. Kimberly made it a point  
to shaft him as hard as possible in the succeeding hands.

Three hours later, Elric and Kimberly were sniping at each other over  
whether or not Kimberly could hit a 10-gil bill at 500 meters, and  
Greed was getting another beer. He paused by the window, glancing  
outside casually. He nodded in satisfaction, then went back to the  
table.

Elric stopped right in the middle of calling Kimberly a chocobo's ass  
and grinned at Greed. "Captain?"

Greed nodded solemnly. " 'Bout two inches. Plenty."

Kimberly looked at him strangely. "Plenty for what?"

Everyone at the table turned and _smiled_ at him.

"Shit."

Elric missed his grab, so Kimberly made it away from the table, but  
Martel tackled him about the knees right as he hit the door to the  
bunkroom. He fought admirably, but Martel was faster and pinned him  
until Dorochet and Law got there and lifted him bodily onto their  
shoulders.

"Dorochet, you fucking prick!"

"Now, now, children," Greed said, pushing chairs in to make a clear  
path. "No name-calling."

"Fucking bastard!"

Dorochet grinned. "Could you get the door for us, boss?"

"Sure thing!" Greed obliged, bowing as he opened the door. Outside,  
the snow still fell: big, fluffy flakes the size of 5-gil coins. Of  
course, his unit sort of ruined the picturesque scene as they dumped  
Kimberly in the middle of the training ground and proceeded to shove  
snow down his back. Kimberly squawked like a 'bo chick and grabbed  
Elric, getting an elbow on the back of his neck and jamming his face  
into a snowdrift. It was war from there.

Greed leaned against the open door, a slice of yellow light sliding  
around him to lay across the snow. The snow covered the ground and  
buildings in white, tinged pale green from the mako-lights lining the  
sidewalk. Greed smiled. It was damn pretty, in that pure, untouched  
way that snow hardly ever was. He thought that the whooping and  
carrying on added something to the night. But then, he admitted, he  
might be biased.

~End


End file.
